mydaughterneedsanabortionfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Sokkuman
Biography Origin Green Sokkuman's origins are largely a mystery. All that is known about him is that his father left him shortly after his birth and he was illegally sold into modern-day underground slavery, until he escaped the plantation Django style. After escaping the cotton field, he donned his mask and hat and became the illusive "Green Sokkuman", which translates to "Green Sock Man" (shocking I know). He eventually left Jersey and reached Arizona. After arrival, he stumbled upon a strange Chinese Robot who he managed to reprogram, then abuse. He then discovered during a beating session that the robot was made to perform music, albeit poorly. This occurred when the machine broke out into song upon being horse whipped too fucking hard. Sokkuman, half-impressed, decided to use this to his advantage and record song covers with Chow Wong. After gluing the robot back together, the two recorded several song covers over the course of 2015-16. The covers were really bad and almost no one listened to them, the ones that did were far from impressed. Sokkuman explained, "Music is passion for me. These covers come from the energy I have bottled inside from my past. Expressing my rage and emotions in a way other than using Chow Wong's head to play Wall Ball." Eventually, the duo stopped making music for about a year. Founding of Pinkin Lark Sokkuman is (shockingly) a large fan of nu-metal band Linkin Park, and listened to a fuck ton of Hybrid Theory and Meteora before founding the band. While housesitting with Biggieswolepac and Mr. Chow Wong, the group decided to cover four Linkin Park songs in the form of the Prius Theory Extend Play, plus two BBC sides in the form of a song from Guilty Gear and a cover of "Hit 'em Up" by Tupac. The three decided to continue, amassing more band members and eventually recording their first full album, "Pinkin Lark vs. Capcom", in Spring 2018. In addition to being the band's frontman, he designs the album covers and plans the group's schedules. Quotes "Nu-Metal isn't real music!" -Green Sokkuman shares his thoughts on his favorite music genre. "Fucker!" -When Mr. Chow hears this, he knows to fucking brace himself. "We're back, baby!" This let's the SoundCloud listeners know it's time to get something to drink. "But I'm a free man now!" Green Sokkuman lies to the listeners "Yo, yo, yo, boys!" This is where people say "No, No, No, boys!" "I am sick of you doing nothing but making my songs Pro-Choice Propaganda!" To Mr. Chow Wong "Go kill yourself." "You fucking first you fucking white cracker!" "You're fucking BLACK" -Siope Dude and Green Sokkuman. "Perhaps..." -Green Sokkuman in "My BBC" "IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Green Sokkuman trying to keep composure after seeing Mr. Chow's backpack getting shitkicked. "INFINITY WAR, BITCH." Green Sokkuman is very excited for Avengers "Rolling up to the LEGO Store boys." Green Sokkuman wants the new Ninjago sets really bad. "You're breaking the fucking bank to fix my goddamn car!" Green Sokkuman's car is trashed by Abortion Dad "Man, those guys really can't sing." Irony "THIS GOES OUT TO THE MOTHERFUCKER AT THE CHANDLER FASHION GAMESTOP THAT KICKED OUT ME AND MY FRIENDS." This actually happened when they went to see Infinity War "I'M FUCKING DJANGO UNCHAINED UP IN THIS BITCH!" Sokkuman attempting to escape confinement "CAN YOU TAKE ME- That's the wrong song." Sokkuman in "Whatever I Have Become?" "This song goes out to my parents. I fucking hate my parents." Sokkuman being a little bitch "Limp Bizkit forever bitches." Green Sokkuman forgets it isn't 2001 anymore "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING?" AU where Sokkuman is a sweatshop manager. "The following message has been paid for by the Pizza Hut society for reta- special children." Sokkuman almost gets in big trouble Discography Prius Theory * Prelude To Madness - Vocals * Paperclip - Vocals * Actually Fainting - Vocals * Breaking The Hymen - Vocals * From Your Insides - Vocals * Tsuki No Bitch - Background Vocals * Just Hit Me Up - Vocals Pinkin Lark Vs. Capcom * Intro - Tard Wrangler * One Step Closer (To The Fridge) - Vocals * What A Colorfree World - Slave * Rip It Out - Vocals * Stock Market- Weinberg * Slob On My Knob - Vocals * Zero - Vocals * Somewhere It Belongs - Vocals * My BBC - Vocals * I Got Cucked This Way- Vocals * Outro - Tard Wrangler * Wong - Vocals * My Dick (Cover) - Vocals BlackBodies2 * Intro- Himself * Legs Divide- Vocals * Hit The (Gamestop) Floor- Vocals * When I'm Done- Vocals * You Got a Fiend In You- Hospital Worker * Abortion Dad Visits Africa- African man * Tech Support- Titular role * Stretched Out- Vocals/Slave * Whatever I Have Become- Vocals * Rolling (Ear Rape Machine)- Vocals * Pinkin Lark Gets Down- Vocals * Outro- Himself * I've Been Working on the iPhone- Sweatshop Manager * With Arms Wide Open- Vocals * Wizzro Gang- Vocals * killing cover- Vocals * Pizza Hut PSA- Himself Trivia -Green Sokkuman unironically likes Linkin Park, and most of the other songs he parodies -Most of the early songs from Pinkin Lark were recorded using his phone -Green Sokkuman also somehow attained the ability to hit people with the "Three Days Curse", which will cause the victim to experience their death in one way or another approximately 72 hours after the curse has been inflicted. -Green Sokkuman's views on abortion aren't clear. He has said "I mean I'm not against it, but Jesus. Chow takes it so seriously. Whenever he sees a baby, like on TV or in public even, he swears at it and tries grabbing it's underdeveloped neck. Maybe it's his Chinese Heritage. I don't know or care."